Someone special in my heart
by Fig2090
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the event of Lovers in New York. Fig and Ayano are back, and together in a new year of school.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, it is I fig2090. This is my first fanfiction story. But for this story there's two things you need to know, well actually three. First off, this is a slice of life, comedy, while having some sex scenes, and some perveted moments. Second off, I'm doing a similar style of the fanfiction story, My life with you, by Kuuga, so if you'll be wondering why the style of storytelling is so familiar, that's why. Third and most important of all, this is a follow up to a story me and another user, Yurichan220, have been working on called, Lovers in New York, which is post poned until further notice, which is an A Kiss for the Petals story, mainly a Rikka x Sayuki story. So without further delay, let's begin.**

 **Fig pov**

Today marks the last day of Summer Vacation, but while I should feel upset, I'm already in a state of being unsure about myself.

"Fig?" My girlfriend asks me, somewhat concerned.

We're cuddled up close to eachother... Did I forget to mention that my girlfriend is naked? That and she's human and japanese but can speak incredibly fluent english?

"A-are you okay?" She continues to ask me still concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What's wrong?" She asks again.

"N-nothing!" I replied.

But then again, a lot has happened towards me over the summer. I mean, nothing's been the same since New York, lesbians as far as the eye can see. But on bright note, one couple, a green and pink haired couple, will be in the same grade as us tomorrow. But, then there's this long dark haired girl who is the smartest girl in her school, which happens to be the same school that the green and pink haired couple attends, but that's another story for another time. Maybe.

'Maybe if I remain not knowing what happened in New York until tomorrow, then nobody will ever know what happened. It's pure genius!' I thought to myself.

"Fig, you know we're the only ones who know of them, right?" She reminds me.

Damn, I knew that was going to happen.

"Anything else that I already know, smartass?" I replied a bit pissed off.

In case you don't know, my girlfriend's name is Ayano minegishi. We've been in love since 9th grade, and then we became a true couple near the end of 10th grade. She's very kind and helpful, but only if I'm around other people or in the same class as her. When we're alone, or in the school, or anyplace in an empty room, on the other hand... She becomes a pervert.

"Ayano, don't you think that we're kinda... I don't know... A unique couple?" I asked.

She just nodded and smiled. "Of course we are."

"..." That doesn't answer my question. At all.

"Maybe this might give you a bit of an idea." She says while moving her face close to mine.

"What are you talking abou-." That's when, as per usual, we kissed.

 **Later**

Ugh. What happened? How long was I unconsious? I'll just look at the clock.

'2 hours? That's gotta be a new record.' I thought to myself.

But, do see what I mean. She's kind to people one second, and then the next thing I know what happens, is that we'd be rubbing our sensitive parts on eachother together.

'I'd better not think about it for too long, otherwise I'm going to lose my mind. I know, maybe I'll watch a movie, that'll get my mind off her.' So I went to my movie shelf.

'I'm just going to watch Deadpool. That'll hopefully do the trick. I hope.'

So I went to the living room, turned on my PS3, and my 3D video wizard, and inserted the Blu Ray disc.

Did I forget to mention that I'm a hedgehog. And before anyone says anything. NO! I'm not either Sonic, or an original Sonic character. I'm just based of the design of classic Super Sonic. So there, don't fanboy me.

Then the 20th Century Fox home entertainment logo came up, but what I always like to do is speed up, since I find that to be hilarious when sped up, then play at normal speed.

And no, I don't own both a 4KTV, or the "Ultra 4K" version of the film. I just own the film on Blu Ray, DVD, and Digital HD combo pack.

"Sigh. What am I going to do? I go back to school tomorrow, and... I'll just see how I can contain this little secret."

'Maybe after this, I can watch some nostalgic commercials. Why not, I already have the VCR out?'

"Fig..." Ayano says walking down the stairs.

'Oh crap! I almost forgot about her!'

"Y-yes?" I ask while blushing. "Gah! W-why are you naked?!"

"Huh? Oh, that, well, I always like to do this kinda thing." She responds

"?!" When the hell does she do tha-. Oh yeah, all the time.

"I-I-I... I don't care if it's a tradition you like to do, just put on some clothes!" I responded.

"Okay." She says.

She returned a couple of seconds later, wearning nothing but a bra and panties.

"Ta-da." She says as she walks down the stairs acting like on a catwalk

"Meh. Good enough." I responded.

 **About an hour and 48 minutes later**

"Finally time for some nostalgic commercials." I say as I take the Blu Ray disc out of my PS3.

 **So that's the end of the First chapter, what do you think? Leave a review. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's, it's me again. Welcome to chapter 2 of the story. Now as a heads up, Kuuga, the user I acknoledged in chapter 1. She will be helping me with Lovers in New York. Also this is one of the last two chapters I will write alone for this story. So, geting that out of the way, let's pick up where we last left off. Oh, and on a side note, The character of Fig2090, is a hedgehog. The user, Fig2090 (that's me) is actually human and is a male. Just getting that out of the way.**

 **Fig pov**

What did I do with volume 6? I'm looking everywhere for that damn volume.

'Let's see, volume 6, volume 6, volume 6, no that's volume 5. Ah, here we go. Volume 6.'

"Fig, here's something you don't know. They're making another 'Fifty Shades of Grey' movie." Ayano tells me looking on her iPad.

Wh-what?! Of all the movies of last year to give a sequel to. Why does Fifty Shades of Grey get a sequel? Oh yeah, the author made two more books, that were nothing but porn.

"I already knew that. Tell me something that I don't know already." I respond while taking the VHS take out of the slipcover.

"Um... We're getting new 7th graders. In which, they seem to be transfer students from Japan." She responds.

Hmm... Could it be that we're getting new guitarists, drumers, bass players, vocalists, keyboard players? Or is it that we're getting otakus? Wouldn't be the first time this happened.

"That. I didn't know. Good job." I replied.

'Oh. God. DAMN IT~!'

"Never mind. Why do we always end up getting the cute ones?" I ask.

"I don't know why. But I know they don't speak english. At all." Ayano replies.

I think I know why. It's because they trust us more to the best of my knowledge. Why that, I don't know.

"And this is why I don't watch stupid crap like 'Bob's Burgers' and instead watch 'South Park'." I replied.

"Well, at least I'm not stupid. No offense." She says in responce.

"Are we going to watch nostalgic commercials or not?" I asked seductively.

Ayano is blushing and is moving slightly away from me. This is perfect, I'll do it some more.

"Why are you moving away from me?" I ask seductively once more.

"I-I'm not at all." Ayano says with a sexy smile.

That when are faces come close for a kiss. But before our lips touch, I pulled my face back.

"F-Fig?" Ayano asks.

"Why the [bleep] did I agree to do that shit?" I asked.

No seriously, why did I agree to do that thing.

"I wonder if Batman has to deal with this?" I ask.

"Nah, he'd be too busy searching for Riddler trophies. Like..." Ayano responds.

*cue vision transition*

"WHERE IS IT!" Batman yells enraged.

"BATMAN! What the [bleep] are you doing?! The city's on the brink of chaos!" Some random DC fan asks.

"Shut up nerd! I'm trying to find the riddler's trophies. Which are way more important." Batman replies.

"Ha ha! I found it! It was behind an old plant!" Batman exclaims.

"The riddler, truly is, a criminal mastermind. Only 500 more to go!" Batman says.

*cue back to reality transition*

"Why the hell would I play 'Batman: Arkham Knight'? I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PS4 OR XBOX ONE!" I ask.

I get that a lot of you DC comics fans are going to get angry at me, but me and Ayano are more of Marvel fans. Not full on Marvel fans, but still fans neither the less.

"Well I've seen reviews of Batman Forever on SNES, and there not great. At all." She replies.

"..." Once again, that doesn't answer my question.

 **That is all for chapter 2. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back for chapter 3. I've been to busy with Lovers in New York, but thanks for all the views and visitors. Anyways, let's get started. Oh, and this isn't the last chapter I'm writing alone.**

 **Fig pov**

We did eventually watch Volume 6. All I remember watching was that there was Macho Man, Segata, and that's all I remember.

Then my phone rang.

"Huh? Oh, it's a text from Rikka." I said.

"Does it have to do with Sayuki's breasts?" Ayano asks.

"NO! Jeez, why do you think that everytime I get a text from either Rikka or Sayuki translate to her breasts?" I ask slightly irritated.

It's been like this ever since I got Rikka and Sayuki's phone numbers.

"She texted me, saying that Sayuki has been trying to have St. Michael accept transfer students and international couples. I guess she's really trying to have us attend." I said.

"Yep, pretty much, yeah. But. I think we're a best couple in our school." Ayano whispers in my ear. Then she blows my ear gently.

I blush and flinch.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I ask still blushing.

"I think... We should do... Another round." Ayano responds while taking her bra off and exposing her breasts.

I noded my head in agreement.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Ayano asks.

And pretty soon on after, we kissed.

As we were kissing, Ayano put her hand on my sensitive spot.

"Nn...Ah...W-Why does it always have to be me that is the first to feel good...Ah!" I ask in pleasure.

So I did the same, I put my hand in Ayano's sensitive spot.

"Ah...Nn...N-Now your making me feel good...Ah!" Ayano moaned in pleasure.

This was almost as if we were masturbathing, but we were doing it with eachothers sensitive spots.

 **About a minute later**

"I-I think I'm about to come." I said.

"I-I think I'm going to come as well." Ayano replies.

And as expected.

"Ngh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~!" I scream in pleasure.

"Hya! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~!" Ayano screams in pleasure as well.

Waves of climax hit the both of us. With brutal force at that.

Ayano was breathing hard. "Good. But not good enough."

I was breathing hard as well. "Oh, come on. One round is good enough for me."

Then Ayano pushed me on my back, and started rubbing our sensitive spots together.

"Nn...Ah...J-Jeez, your so much of a pervert right now, it's not even funny...Ah!" I said in pleasure.

"Ah...Nn...W-Who are you calling a pervert...Ah!" Ayano asks in pleasure.

 **About 2 minutes later**

"I-I think I'm going to come, a-again." I said in pleasure.

"I-I think I'm about to come as well, a-again." Ayano replies in pleasure.

And not a moment too soon.

"I-I'm coooommmmiiinnnggg~!" I scream in pleasure.

"Ah! Meeeeeee tooooooooo~!" Ayano screams in pleasure as well.

*fap, fap**twitch, twitch*

That sound you heard. That was the sound of us climaxing, again.

We were breathing, a bit harder than usual.

"I-I wonder if Rikka and Sayuki are having sex, as of this moment as well?" I ask.

"P-Probably." Ayano responds.

I would call them, but I don't want to disturb their private time.

"Could you imagine, for a moment, if a best couple from St. Michael, transfered to our school?" I ask.

"Mm. Yeah, I could see that happening." Ayano replies.

In my head, I was singing 'Take on me' by A-Ha. But in other words, look out Sewanhaka, we're back!

 **Leave your reviews for this chapter. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, time for chapter 4. Now because of me watching an anime called Yuru Yuri, I've decided to include majority of the characters. Not just the main characters, but also the side characters. But this will be from the first TWO season personalities for the characters (as in 2011 and 2012). Also for fig's 11th grade introduction song to match with the personality, I chose 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC, here's the link to the song** **/Bm_BoaDxhpE** **(Now of course most of you heard this song from either Iron Man 2 or Marvel's The Avengers.) So let's get started.**

 **First day of school, Fig pov.**

Ah, Sewanhaka High School, how my relationship with this school is thee. I'm mean admittly my grades are slightly above average, as sad as that is. But, my skills with specific things are beyond anything. Which means a lot of other clubs want me to join their clubs, like the Track and Field club, the Drama club, the Chieften Newspaper club, the Sewanhaka Green club, and so on and so forth.

"Are you ready?" Ayano asks.

"Of course, starting from this day forward, we are no longer freshmen or first years if you prefer. From now on, we are now juniors! Or second years!" I exclaim.

"Oh, about yesterday, they're apperantly not 7th graders. They're first year students." Ayano says.

Okay, now this is post-poning the expected. But then, Ayano drew her face closer to mine, and we kissed.

"That is for good luck." Ayano says.

So I begin running. "You complete me!"

I keep running until arriving at the auditorium.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" I exclaim.

It's been about 3 months since I passed the regents. As I said the day before, a lot has changed for me over the summer.

After the introduction to my second year, I had to go to the councling office.

"Why do have new students who are transfering from japan? Not that I have anything aginst that. But why?" I ask.

"Well to put it simplily, we have decided to accept students transfering here from other schools, after the last two times we got transfer students. And let's not forget your little incident, last year as well." The vice principle replies.

"Oh come on, we all know that wasn't my fault. It's was the science departiment's fault. And it's also Mario's fault." I said in reply.

Remembering back before the Living Environment regents, if I remember correctly, Mario was sleeping on top of a shelf above different explosive chemicals, not at all massive, but still explosive chemicals neither the less. The fatass broke the shelf and fell into the chemicals, causing them to burst. The school was lucky to at least get the fire department to extinguish the fire.

At least that what I remember happening, I don't know what else happened.

"Just because you witinessed that, doesn't mean that you won't have Forensics this year." The vice principle reminds me.

Yeah, yeah, I already know this.

"But we won't be getting our new 10th graders, for two weeks." He says in very Aflack duck sounding voice.

So I basicaly left.

"Well, that was a waste of time." I said.

 **That is it for chapter 4. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back for chapter 5. Now for this I'm mainly chose two Nintendo related songs from the Wii and Nintendo DSi respectivly. The first one I chose is the Wii Shop Channel music** **watch?v=8avMLHvLwRQ** **, the other song I chose was the DSi shop music** **watch?v=krlSRDj6_2w** **so without further delay, let's continue.**

 **After school, Fig pov**

Ah, the music room, nothing much has changed from the past two years. Maybe some objects moved from one part of the room to another.

"Hmm... Maybe something gotta give." I said looking around.

I mean at this point, it will almost be excatly about two years since me and Ayano met for the first time and our first time... Um... Doing it, for a lack of a better term.

"What is it, Fig?" Ayano asks.

"N-Nothing." I reply. "Don't you think... Something's off?"

Ayano looks around the room. "I don't see anything that seems off, do you?"

"I was just thinking out loud to myself." I reply.

'Of course, next time, as in, note to self, don't acknowledge anything personal out from your head.' I thought to myself in my head.

"What's next, the zombie apocalypse, also know as 'Judgement Day' is going to happen?" I ask myself.

Seriously, that's the last thing I would expect to happen to me. That and the apocalypse in which Heven and Hell fight each other in a never ending war.

"The last thing I want, is to get you accidentally pregent. Thus I would never forgeve myself, thinking what the hell went wrong." I said with my head hung over down.

"Don't worry, what's the odds of getting me pregent, I mean, it only happens once every month." Ayano says with pride.

"You sound pretty cofident. How do know if you're not pregent?" I ask.

"Simple, I checked this morning. And the results came out negative." Ayano replied.

"?!" How is that possible?! We did each other multiple time in the past! How is she not pregent yet?!

"Well we should get arranging then. Shall we?" Ayano asks me somewhat concerned.

"Um... S-Sure." I said with a slight hint of movement.

"Oh, that reminds me." Ayano says.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"Most of the 9th graders and first year students, even the 7th graders, 8th graders, and seinors are calling you by a new nickname." Ayano says.

"Then, what nickname did they give me?" I ask mostly concerned.

"They're calling you... 'Knight of the Wind'." Ayano replies.

"... Well then. I mean, Rikka told me that her classmates call her 'Snow White's Knight', so I guess it's about damn time for me to be in the knight nickname catagory. But my nickname sounds... Shall we say, more badass. I mean, that basicly translates to me having no master, except the wind that blows in the air." I said proudly

But, not to burst anyone's bubble, I'm no prince charming. I'm more of Spider-Man, or, hell even Deadpool.

"I mean, me being called 'Knight of the Wind'. Sound amazing. Easily my favorite nickname." I added as well.

"Oh, and the 7th, 8th, 9th graders, the first years, and the seinors have gave me the nickname of 'Samus Aran'." Ayano adds.

"Are we going to get to arrangments or what?" I ask.

"Of course, on we go." Ayano says.

 **That is it for chapter 5. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, time for chapter 6. The song I chose for this chapter was 'Just what I needed' by The Cars,** . **com/watch?v=3luaSomcnzA** **, so without any further delay, let's begin.**

 **Night arriving from school, Day 1, Fig pov**

We arrived home at around five o'clock exactly.

"How long did it take for us to arrange that room?" I ask.

"About two hours." Ayano replies.

"TWO HOURS?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, apperantly so." Ayano replies.

We took that long to finish the arrangements.

'I better think of something funny to get my mind off that. Oh, I think I know what'll do the trick.'

"Hey, um... Ayano." I said.

"Yes?" Ayano asks.

"PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! NOW!" I exclaim.

Sure enough, that did the trick. As the both of us, started bursting with laughter.

"But in all seriousness, I wonder what cookies does Arnie eat?" I ask.

"That's a good question." Ayano replies.

"Like does he eat chocolate chip, oatmeal rasins, peanut butter, what is it?" I ask?

"So, what do we do now?" Ayano asks me.

"...Cuddle, I guess." I suggested.

So we brought our bodies close to each other. Not knowing who started, we started kissing.

As we were kissing, something slipped in my mouth.

"Mmphh!" I muffled.

"A-Are you okay?" Ayano asks.

"That wasn't fair at all. So, as for payback, I'm going to do this." I said as I started kissing Ayano's neck.

"Nn...Ah...N-No fair, I shouldn't be the only one to feel good." Ayano said as she started kissing my neck.

"Hya!" I replied.

We were both kissing each other's necks. That's when I started licking her neck, she seemed to have the same instinct as she started licking my neck as well.

The kissing continued, until our faces parted their ways.

"W-What time is it?" I ask.

"It is, um... Nine thirty." Ayano replies.

"Oh, it's that late, huh? Well, I'm going to bed." I said in response.

 **That's all for chapter 6. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back as per usual. Now, here's chapter 7. I'm still writing on my own, I do allow collabs. Now the reason why I've been acknowladgeing Rikka and Sayuki (from A Kiss for the Petals) is because they're the one couple I can use to compare to Fig and Ayano. Plus this is a way this story can set up a true crossover story as I'm calling the next story, Fig2090 Reviews x A Kiss for the Petals: Knight of the Wind, in which the story will be told from the prespectives of Fig and Rikka. Tell me what you think of this idea. The song for this chapter will be nothing. I don't know which song to include. So, enjoy.**

 **Fig pov**

So, today is saturday. Fan-frickin'-tastic, right? Nope, not even close. Why, you may ask. Because, some sites banned me from private messaging some of my friends.

"OH, COME ON~! YOU KNOW I DON'T SPAM THESE PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled with anger.

I am pissed off to no end. And not in a good way. That's when I got a text.

"Huh? Oh, it's from Sayuki." I said.

I texted Rikka and Sayuki yesterday about my new nickname. They were pretty happy for me.

'Hey, Fig. About what Ayano-san keeps asking. I'm sorry, I can't. It's way too embarrasing.' The pink haired girl texted me.

It's fine, I mean, I can really relate to you. That's what I texted back to her saying. She commonly known by her nickname 'Snow White', and, to be fair, that suits her very well. To most of her classmates, she's the 'Ultimate Lady', as she's a desended from an ancient samurai family, but more modern. Me and Ayano met her and Rikka over the summer, and our lifes would never be the same. That and her and Rikka are really cute or kawaii, if you prefer.

"Hey, uh... Ayano." I said.

"Yes?" Ayano replies.

"I asked Sayuki if she would send the photo of her breasts. And she said no, because of it being too embarrasing for her to do." I said.

"Awww~." Ayano replies sadly.

"Yeah. Sucks to be you." I replied.

Yeah, I'm kind of an asshole, at moments like these. Not all the time, but a little bit.

"What about Rikka?" Ayano asked.

"Oh, she actually texted me saying that St. Michael is actually having an international best couples contest." I replied. "And we're a nomanated couple."

"Oh, that's great!" Ayano replies with excitement.

"Yeah, it seems like the two can't stop talking about us in school, this even got the attention in the Best Couples committe." I said.

"Maybe we might even be a popular one just for the fact that we have se-"

"S-STOP!" I said as I cut her off.

"What? I was just assumming." Ayano says as she's giggling.

"We can even form a private club with Rikka and Sayuki." I said.

"Yeah, but what would this private club be called?" Ayano asks.

"I'm still working on the name." I replied.

"Well, we can't call ourselves the 'Second-year Club'." Ayano said.

"Well that's true. That name was already taken." I said.

As for this day, it's not turning out so bad, after all.

 **That is all for chapter 7. Tell me what you think of this crossover idea, and your review for this story so far. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I know it's been two months since I last returned to this story. But three heads up before we begin. Starting in the next chapter I will be including Miya (from Sono Hanabira) in the story. I've recently read the two new chapters in 'Risa and Miya: Lovers Forever' and they're both told though POV, but my story is told in real time, so it's closer to real life. And three, I didn't know what else to do with this story, so I figured why not do another chapter. So with that said and done. Let's begin.**

 **Fig POV**

Ugh, why did I agree to do this? Why~?!

In case you don't know an hour ago, Ayano asked me to take Mario's NES. So I was like:

"Sure, why not."

Little do I know of what hell I'm going to be put through.

'Ok, it's just a simple fetch quest. I've done those before. But in games, never in real life.'

I enter the house.

"Hmm, seems like he left the NES just out there for the taking." I say as I take the NES. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

As soon as I said it, the fatass shows up.

"Hello, it's a me, Mario, your stealing my NES, prepare to die." He says sounding pretttty pissed.

The NES is mine actually, Mario just borrowed it, and never gave it back.

"... I'm sorry." I apologize as I make like a tree and get the hell out of here.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yells as he's right behind me.

How can even run that fast? Have you seen him try to exercise, never ends well for him. But the only times he runs this fast, is if someone tries to steal his Spaghetti or Cheese-itz.

"Oh dos Mio, Oh dos Mio, Oh dos Mio, Oh dos Mio~!" I yell as I run faster than him.

Why am I speaking in Spanish. I don't know.

I shut the door to my house.

I'm breathing really hard. "I made it. Phew, I thought I wouldn't make it."

"Hehe, thanks. Now for your reward." Ayano says as she holds a little bites party cake in her fingers. "Now then, say ahh~."

I open my mouth.

"Ok. Now what?" I ask with the cake in my mouth.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'll take everything from here." Ayano replies as her face is coming close to mine.

I think I know what's going to happen. I'll just close my eyes, ya know to further set the mood.

And yep, our lips touched.

The only thing I can smell is Ayano's sent. And the only thing I can hear, actually the both of us can hear, is our soft moans, escaping from our mouths.

Then she pushed my back onto the couch.

"Wh-wh-wh...What are you doing?" I ask softly.

"Do you mind, if I... Inspect your banana?" Ayano replies softly.

"W-we can't. You'll get a Sexually transmitted disease. Or worse pregnant." I replied burning bright red.

I think that translates to I want to have sex with you.

"Don't worry. I got you." The Orange haired girl replies as she starts licking my 'sensitive spot'.

"Nn...Ah...A-Ayano you pervert...Ah!" I say in pleasure.

But then again, she's so cute when we're having sex.

... God, now I sound like a pervert!

"I-I think I'm about to come." I said in pleasure.

"It's ok. Come for me." Ayano replies.

I can't hold back.

"Ngh! Ahhhhhhhh~!" I scream in pleasure.

"Hehe, you've always been cute when climaxing." Ayano softly replies as taking her clothes off.

After that, she puts my 'sensitive spot' in her intercore.

And the real 'you know what' began.

"Ah...Nn...O-Oh not again...Ah!" I said in pleasure.

"Nn...Ah...O-Oh yes again...Ah!" Ayano also says in pleasure.

It almost seems like our moans are being done simultaneously. But Ayano's is a second later than mine.

"I-I think I'm about to come...Again." I said.

"M-Me too." Ayano replies.

"Ngh! Ahhhhhhhh~!" I scream in pleasure.

"Hya! Ahhhhhhhh~!" Ayano also screams in pleasure.

*fap,fap**twitch,twitch*

 **Later**

Wh-What happened? I'll just look around. That when, I see a certain dark long haired girl.

"M-Miya?!"

 **Hehe, cliffhanger ending. Couldn't resist. Anyways, leave your reviews, and as always, May the Force be with you.**


End file.
